Lost without you
by malikamoo
Summary: When 4 girls from L.A meet Mindless Behavior. their thoughts are. "what will happen?" "Will we got out?" "Will we just be friends?" this is my first story! hope you guys like it! :  p.s if you don't know who mindless behavior is...LOOK THEM UP!
1. Chapter 1

(Kayla's P.O.V)

Me and my friends Mimi, Mia, and Trina were at a talk show on Tuesday night. When we got there, we saw a whole bunch of our friends from school.

Me: Sierra!

Sierra: Kayla!

Kayla: what are you doing here?

Sierra: oh. I heard Mindless Behavior was going to be here and since I already had tickets, I decided to come and see them.

I looked at her like she was crazy!

Kayla: m-m-m-mindless behavior is going to be…..HERE!

Sierra: Yep! Right on that stage!

Kayla: well We're lucky because we got front row seats!

I pointed back at Trina, Mimi, and Mia

Mimi, Mia, Trina: Yeah!

Sierra: well I didn't. I got all the way back there

Points 1 row behind us

Mia: that's not far

Sierra: yeah it is

Trina: wow your weird

Sierra: thanks

Mimi: come on guys! Let's go sit down! It's about to start!

(Mimi's P.O.V)

The Announcer was talking for I don't know, 15 minutes before she called up Mindless Behavior! When she finally did, we all went crazy! We all started pulling out our phones and started recording.

The Announcer: Hi I'm Karen Green and I'm sitting here with Mindless Behavior and we are about to ask them some questions! So Prodigy, if you weren't famous. What would you be doing now?

Prod: umm I would be still in school, just chilling with my friends and family.

Announcer: aren't you in school now?

Prod: yeah, but I'm schooled and if I wasn't famous. I would still be going to regular public school.

Announcer: that's good. Ray Ray who is your crush?

Ray Ray: um I have 2 of them. Zendaya Coleman and I'm gonna have to say Willow Smith.

Announcer: Ok but which would you chose?

Ray Ray: Zendaya

Announcer: Ok

Mia: I wish she would just get to Princeton already.

Mimi: I don't really care about Princeton. She already did my boo.

Kayla: you still like Prodigy?

Mimi: yep

Kayla: I like Roc Royal

Trina: Ray Ray is mine!

Mia: Dang girl!

She smiled then turned back and started staring at Ray Ray

Announcer: So Princeton

Mia: Yay! It's Princeton's turn!

Announcer: when you get to meet a fan, what do you do?

Princeton: it depends. Because some of our fans really like taking pictures with us

Announcer: Cool. Now here is a question a whole bunch of fans are asking. Would you ever date a fan?

Princeton: yes

Mia: PRINCETON, I LOVE YOU!

Princeton: I Love You Too

(Mia's P.O.V)

I was so happy when he said "I Love You Too". I was so happy that I dropped my phone on the ground. I was in a rush to pick it up too.

Announcer: and Finally, Roc Royal.

Kayla: Yay my baby!

Announcer: What is your idea of a perfect date?

The crowd was silent. So silent that you could probably hear a paper clip drop.

Roc Royal: Umm, my idea of a perfect date…hm…..uh…I would take a girl to dinner first, then if we're near the beach. I would take her on a walk on the beach.

Announcer: that's really nice!

Kayla: It really is nice!...Hey guys! If me and roc royal ever go out. I bet you he is gonna do that for me.

Mia: ummm, you do realize that everybody heard that right?

And she was right. I looked around, and everybody was staring at me. EVEN THE BOYS!

Roc Royal: Um. What's your name?

Kayla: Who me?

Roc Royal: yes.

Kayla: Kayla

Roc royal: Can you and your friends come up here. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

(Mimi's P.O.V)

We were all happy because we got to go on stage with mindless behavior. Well...Kayla was REALLY HAPPY! she was jumping up, down, and all around like she ate to much sugar! We all finally got here to calm down, then we were on our way!

Announcer: while we are waiting, Um boys, do you want to sing for your fans?

Prod, Roc, Ray, Prince: sure!

(Trina's P.O.V)

we were almost to where the boys were until Kayla stopped us all.

Trina: Kayla! What are you doing?

Kayla: putting on some lip gloss.

Mia: Why?

Kayla: Because, I wanna look beautiful!

Mimi: We're only going on stage!

Kayla: Yeah! I know that! But there are a lot of people out there, and I don't want to go out there looking like Godzilla!

Mia: With or without the makeup you still gonna look like Godzilla!

Me, Mimi, and Mia were cracking up!

Kayla: That's not funny!

Trina; Uh yeah it is!

Mia: Guys! We might want to get going! they are almost finish with their song!

(Mia's P.O.V)

we all walked on stage. everybody was looking at Kayla! when we got near the boys, we turned around and looked at her. Our eyes went big!

Kayla: What?

Mimi: I think you put on to much lip gloss

Kayla: I did! I have to go wipe it off

Trina: NO! Don't do that!

Mia: Get over here! Here Use a tissue!

She walked over to us as fast as she could and grabbed the tissue. She wiped of the extra lip gloss and pit the tissue away in her purse.

(Trina's P.O.V)

i walked over to Ray Ray and gave him a hug. i stayed there for 5 seconds until he finally hugged me back.

Trina: so um what did you guys want us to do?

Mimi, Mia, Kayla: yeah?

Princeton: we wanted you guys to dance to one of our songs!

Mia: which one?

Prodigy: Let's find out!

Roc Royal: Play it!

They started playing this

.com/watch?v=hjl1j_GOeTQ&ob=av3e

and we started to dance like this

.com/watch?v=5ZZ9Ja1tPa8

.com/watch?v=gtU6LVP916c

When we were finished, the crowd was screaming like I don't know what? We didn't really do good! Why are they screaming? When I turned around to look at Kayla, Mimi, and Mia. They were looking at Mia. So I turned and looked at Mia…Her and Princeton were kissing.

(Mia's P.O.V)

Man! That kiss was Sooooo good! I love him! I love his lips! We pulled away as fast as we could because we had just noticed that the crowd was screaming and EVERYBODY one the stage was looking at us.

Mia: what did we just do?

Princeton: I don't know. But I liked it.

I smiled! And so did Princeton.

(Princeton's P.O.V)

This girl's smile was so pretty! That's exactly what I like in a girl! Their smile!

Princeton: you have a pretty smile!

Mia: thanks!

Princeton: here is my number.

Mia: YOU'RE GIVING ME YOU NUMBER!

Princeton: yes

Mia: thanks!

Princeton: you're welcome.

Announcer: well we are out of time here today! I'm Karen Green and this is talking with Karen! Bye!

Everybody: Bye!

Camera man: We are off in 3….2…..1… great show every one

Karen: you guys did well!

Princeton, Roc, Ray, Prodigy: thanks

Karen: You're welcome! And you girls did fantastic.

Mia, Mimi, Kayla, Trina: thanks!

Karen: you are welcome. Well I have to go. I'll see you guys later.

Princeton: Ok

Mia: Oh My Gosh! I'm standing on the stage with Mindless Behavior! Can we take a picture?

Prince: sure

Prod: don't have a problem with that!

Roc: ok

Ray Ray: Awesome!

(Ray Ray's P.O.V)

The girls pulled out their phones and started taking pictures. Then they wanted to take separate pictures. Then we were going to the hotel.

Mia: what time do we have to get home Kayla?

Kayla: Mom said she doesn't care really.

Mimi: really?

Kayla: yep!

Trina: ok!

Prince: you guys wanna stay with us?

Mia: sure!

Trina: awesome!

Mimi: Cool

Kayla: sure!

Driver: we're here!

Prince: Ok

(prodigy's P.O.V)

Prod: we all have separate rooms just to let you girls know!

Mia: we know! They told us already

Prod: oh…..Ok

We all went in our separate rooms.

Mia went with Princeton

Mimi went with me

Kayla went with Roc Royal

And Trina went with Ray Ray

(Roc's P.O.V)

We went into my room

.com/img/items/big/1272/Four-Seasons-Beverly-Wilshire_Penthouse-Suite-view_

Kayla: woah! Nice room

Roc: thanks!

Kayla: you're welcome

Roc: it's funny

Kayla: what?

Roc: what you said. At the talk show.

Kayla: How is that funny?

Roc: I don't know!

I went and sat down on the bed. She sat down next to me.

(Kayla's P.O.V)

It got quiet. Then, 3 seconds later, I looked at roc and he looked at me. Then we kissed. And man did it feel good!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm sorry. But I don't think im gonna upload a story tomorrow or tonight! I'm just to tired and tomorrow is my grandmothers birthday! Soo um. I'm going to get on Monday and finish up and then I'll post it! Love you guys so much! Tell your friends about this story! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

~flashback~

Kayla: woah! Nice room

Roc: thanks!

Kayla: you're welcome

Roc: it's funny

Kayla: what?

Roc: what you said. At the talk show.

Kayla: How is that funny?

Roc: I don't know!

I went and sat down on the bed. She sat down next to me.

~end of Flashback~

(Kayla's P.O.V)

I Looked at Roc and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. I heard the door open, but I didn't bother to pull away! So I stayed there!

Princeton: Aye bro! me and the guys are about to….WOAH!

Prodigy: Yo dude did you…Wow!

Princeton: I know right!

Prodigy: you guys…you guys…YOU GUYS!

We pulled away quickly!

Roc: Wow

Princeton: Roc. We gonna go get some ice cream for the girls and us. Do you want to come?

Roc: Ok

Kayla: Where you guys going to get the ice cream?

Princeton: Sonic

Kayla: Oh My Gosh! I love that place!

Roc: you want anything?

Kayla: uh. I want a cookies and cream ice cream. Or whatever it's called.

Roc: funny

Kayla: whatever!

Roc smiled at me before he left. When they walked out the door, I went into the room where the girls were.

(Mia's P.O.V)

Me, Mimi, And Trina were playing Guitar Hero! I was on guitar, Mimi was on the drums, and Trina was singing (terribly). Then Kayla walked in.

Kayla: ooo I wanna play!

Trina: it's fine with me.

Mimi: No problem

Mia: Sure but, after this song!

Kayla: ok

She walked over to the couch and sat there. Then a few seconds later, the song was done.

?: I wanna play!

(Trina's P.O.V)

Mia paused the game and we all turned around and looked at the door! We couldn't believe who we saw! Mimi was in love with this person's music, Mia loved the clothes that person wore, and Kayla has the same favorite colors as him.

Kayla: Oh My Gosh!

Mia: I haven't seen you in forever!

Mimi: ….o.O


End file.
